How He Found Out
by NephilimEQ
Summary: So...how exactly *did* Mori find out that she was a girl? *wink wink* Just a little story about my favorite pairing. Please R&R! Reviews are like candy...so sweet!


**How He Found Out**

"Mori-senpai! Help me!" Haruhi cried as Tamaki crushed her in his arms.

At the sound of their newest host crying out for help, Mori rushed to Haruhi's side and lifted the host out of their king's grasp…and immediately felt it.

Fujioka was most _certainly_ a girl.

Thinking that he was saving a young man initially, he had grasped under the arms, with the fingers wrapped around, thumbs across the front, but instead of encountering a smooth, flat chest, he had encountered…*gulp*…the soft, hidden curves of a young woman.

Haruhi was a girl.

She, too, had reacted when he'd pulled her from Tamaki's grasp, a slight gasp escaping her lips as his thumbs brushed over her breasts.

It was an intimate touch, so, of course, her body had had an immediate reaction to it, her nipples tightening under the pressure of his fingers. And, to her surprise, she had felt _another_ reaction; a warm tingle that ran down her spine and settled between her legs.

He held her for several long moments, simply staring at her, both of them very aware of what had just happened between them.

For some reason unknown to him, Mori did not put her down immediately.

And, for the same unknown reason, Haruhi did not ask to be put back down, both of them seemingly frozen.

Tamaki broke the moment, and finally Mori put her back on her feet, but her thoughts throughout the rest of the day, even after Tamaki found out as well, kept on drifting back to Mori-senpai. She couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't let her go…and she also couldn't help but wonder whether or not if Mori had had a reaction to their encounter as well.

Throughout her months at the Host Club, she had very little direct interaction with Mori, but every time that she did, it was physical.

First, he saved her from Tamaki. Then, only a few days later, he had swept her off of her feet, _literally_, when he'd taken her to get changed during the party.

And then there had been countless times since then.

The time that stuck out in her mind the most was the time at the aquatic park, when he had carried her in his arms and protected her from the guards. And then there was the time that he'd, well…_every_ time they interacted. He was the only one that she truly trusted and felt completely safe around.

And, perhaps, someone that she could fall in love with…

* * *

Their first interaction had been engrained on Mori's mind, and so he purposely tried to keep his distance from Haruhi, afraid that he might scare her off.

So, their actual interactions were few and far between, but when they did interact, it was nearly always physical, and it made him nervous. He didn't want to scare her off, but for some strange reason she always seemed to be completely okay whenever they were forced to interact.

He watched her constantly from the corner of his eye, unsure of how to react to her most of the time.

And then when Honey had had his cavity, she had seen straight through his façade, and understood him in a way that not even Honey did.

It honestly frightened him, but at the same time he felt special.

The two of them had a unique connection, even if it wasn't outwardly visible to anyone around them, and it was one that didn't require any words to be spoken. Every now and again they would exchange looks, but that was all that it took for them to see into each other.

He had begun to crave it, but soon realized that both Hikaru and Tamaki had their sights set on her, so he left his wants at the wayside.

Haruhi needed someone that she could count on.

She needed someone that wouldn't put pressure on her or expect anything from her except an honest friendship. He could live with that. He could deny himself his own selfish wants, so long as she was happy. So long as she was happy.

That was all that mattered.

Even though he knew that he was the only one who knew her intimately, he would not act on it.

Even though he knew that she would most likely never return his feelings, he would never forget his own. Even though he had already fallen in love with her…

* * *

**THE END**

**A.N. - I was just watching my favorite anime series, yet again, and I couldn't help but wonder what Mori felt when he saved her from Tamaki. Because, as we all know, that's when he found out she was a girl... ;)**


End file.
